percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 17
Chapter 17 HunterofArtemis12 '''Well. '''Life is just one adventure after another, surprises opening up in new doors. Life is just one piece of crap sometimes, because the doors that open are not very diserable and you just can't squeeze that door closed again. And so, all you've got left in your options is to go through it. In summary, I have no idea what I was thinking when we jumped off the edge of a cliff in the middle of the freaking Grand Canyon. So, here I am falling through open air probably to my death. This was a stupid plan but sometimes you really have to take action before your friend gets eaten by their demonic sisters. I had a lot of time to think as we sailed through the sky. Like seriously, someone better come up with a plan because I didn't feel like becoming a grease spot on the bottom of the Grand Canyon. I'm not sure, but earlier I thought I saw some type of... something in Cole's eyes. I'm a daughter of War, and I don't have time to think about things like that...but still, it stirred something inside of me. Honestly, I would have been fine with leaving Robyn at the bottom to get torn apart. And I know that sounds harsh, but I'm very good at feeling little emotion. I get the job done. And if I think the mission can continue without saving someone's butt, you can be sure I'll ditch them first chance I get. I'm not good with people. I'm sick of Robyn showing off her magical dragons and monsters. Cut the crap out Robyn, we all know you'd be nothing without those little pets at your side. Take those away, and what power do you have? But still, I have to admit, monsters with that strength could come in handy in a future battle. And since they only seem to obey her orders, we need to save her. Aubrey's face is almost laughable as we descend but I don't have much time to think about that. I don't really care that she pushed Cole away, I just need to get down there. In one piece. Hanna's expression is pretty neutral surprisingly. I can see Melione and Lamia down below. Some type of dark magic swirling around them, and a shimmering portal that evil ghost thingys are escaping from. Oh, this is going to be so much fun. And at the last minute, when I've finally decided that we're all gonna die because we stupidly fell to our deaths, Hanna dissapears from sight. Where did she go? And then I feel a tugging on my arm, and its like my whole limb is getting ripped out of its socket. I glance above me. Hanna's concentrating hard, clenching her teeth with effort. Aubrey hangs by my side, also with one hand in Hanna's. We go for a bit of a rough landing, tumbling onto the ground, but smoother than we would have without Hanna's pure black wings. Thank goodness, I totally forgot she had those. "Get Robyn," I order. "Help her." We can see her screeching in combat, batteling with her sister. There's a lot of chaos, ghosts swirling around, magic slashing through the air like knives (what the heck???) and our other demigod friends above trying to figure out if they should jump too. I glance at Aubrey, who seems to be having second thoughts about shoving Cole aside. "You came down here to help. I don't care why. But I need you right now, and I need you to help me close that portal." I don't leave any sympathy or compassion in my voice. It's firm, like the strongest in the groups should be. Melione is conducting all the power to the portal, so the way I say it: Defeat Melione, close the freaking death portal. "I'll distract Melione," I observe the battle field. "You see if there's any thing to switch the portal off from behind, I don't know. Could be. If not, it's slicing and dicing for ole' Mellie." Aubrey rolls her eyes, confidence coming back to her. "You mean like, an off switch?" "You never know! Now GO!" I don't waste any more time talking. Hanna has flown off, probably to help Robyn. I'm not sure. "Let the games begin," I mutter under my breath, advancing toward my new enemy. I twirl my sword in my hand after retreiving it from my side and grin. "Whenever your ready." Category:HunterofArtemis12 Category:The Assassins